The present invention comprises a new distinct cultivar of Gaillardia, botanically known as Gaillardia aristata. 
The new Gaillardia was not discovered but is a product of a planned breeding program conducted in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The new Gaillardia cultivar is early flowering, has a compact plant habit, and an orange-yellow flower color.
The new Gaillardia is propagated by cuttings resulting from a single seedling. This seedling from a selection in Gaillardia aristata ‘Burgundy’ (not patented), identified as number ‘F3351.’ ‘Burgundy’ is a seed strain. A plant was selected in this strain and the seeds of this plant were harvested in the field. The female parent is known and the male parent is a “cloud” of pollen of the other plants. These seeds were sown and the same cycle was done: in this population one plant was selected and harvested, so pollinated again with a “cloud” of pollen. A third cycle was done the same way and the final seedling was selected. This took place from August 2000 until July 2002 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The seedling was selected in July 2003 in Enkhuizen in field conditions.
The present cultivar has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands, since 2003. The distinctive characteristics of this new Gaillardia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The new Gaillardia plant is a perennial in zones 4 to 9 in the US.